The other Heartfilia
by KunoichiRule20
Summary: What if Lucy had an older sister who was older by three years. What if she was taught by a dragon. What if she left home to get stronger so she could protect her loved ones. Her name Rena Heartfilia. I will Update every chance that i get as i am really busy with school!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this idea just came to me, this is a fairy tail story and I will be adding an oc to it.**

**I am giving Lucy an older sister, she will be 20 years old and have a couple magics as she traveled fiore learning until she joined a guild.**

**I will be introducing my character in this chapter and the members of Team Natsu.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction arc**

**(Rena Heartfilia)**

Rena Heartfilia was a beautiful girl, like her sister Lucy she had a curvaceous body, long golden blond hair but instead of brown eyes Rena had black eyes. Rena was taught magic by a dragon which she found in the forests at the heartfilia estate when she was five years old and learned dragon slayer magic till she was thirteen in the year X777. Her dragon mother disappeared that year on the 7th day of the 7th month, the same day her and Lucy's mother died.

Rena was born on June 14, X764, her mother and father loved her but as she learned things quickly by the time she was 2 she was acting older than she was and as time went on it got worse and when Layla had Lucy she just started acting more mature and responsible. Rena loved her younger sibling and would do anything for her, the first time she actually smiled properly was when Lucy came along and her parents where glad that she was still a child inside.

Rena and Lucy got along fantastically but Rena was always secretive as they grew up and then the tragedy of their mother dieing and her dragon mother disappearing Rena vowed to get stronger so she wouldnt lose the ones she loved anymore. So the night after her mothers funeral she ran away to explore fiore and get stronger while doing so but she left a note for her sister so she would understand.

A couple years later while doing jobs for the magic council she was named an s-class mage and that same year she found a strange egg so she looked after it until it hatched. When it did hatch she was surprised to see a brown cat with grass green eyes and then surprised again when it spoke to her, the cat had a serious but friendly attitude about it. That was the day Rena met her partner and friend who she called marron.

A year after that at the age of 16 she decided to join a guild along with Marron so they joined the first guild they came across and that just happened to be Cait Shelter. At this guild she met Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon Slayer and her cat partner Charle. The two dragon slayers and exceed became really close, they created their own team and Rena would help Wendy with her magic and trained her in martial arts but Wendy would only use it when training or it was absolutely necessary. Before Rena new it seven years had past since she ran away from home and left her little sister behind, Rena would usually talk to Wendy and the two exceeds about her little sister and they could tell she loved her very much if the rare smiles told anything.

**(Lucy Heartfilia)**

Lucy Heartfilia looked like her older sister, curvy body, golden blond hair but instead of black eyes she had warm brown eyes, all in all Lucy knew she was beautiful but she had to wonder what she would look like next to her sister who she hadnt seen in seven years. After their mother died her sister Rena started acting more distant until she disappeared the day after their mothers funeral and this devastated Lucy as she had no one to talk to about her pain except the two spirits that her mother left her.

Lucy had always wanted to be like her mother, a celestial spirit mage the first moment she met Aquarius even if the mermaid spirit didnt like her. Lucy was close to her mother and sister but their father was always working but Lucy stayed cheerful and let herself be spoiled by Rena. They played lots but when her sister would be elusive she would talk to their mum and learn more about the celestial spirits and magic in general. Layla had started teaching Lucy celestial magic when she had turned 7 but then her mother died, she may have been given a couple of her keys and the other golden key went to her sister. Even though she kept learning even after that horrible day and then when her sister ran away she knew she wasnt that strong.

By the time she was 17 Lucy also ran away from the heartfilia estate, away from all the pressure and loneliness that she felt from her father always working and being made to learn etiquette so she could be married off. When Lucy left home she searched for more celestial spirit keys, more specifically the gold gate keys and she also bought a few from shops but since celestial spirit mages were unique most magic shops didnt have them. The one thing she could look forward to in the days she was cooped up inside the estate was the letters her sister sent her and even though they only had the magic council as the return address she was sure her sister got all her letters as she always wrote back.

Today she was at hargeon town looking for more gate keys, which she managed to get a silver one from a small magic shop and it was the CANIS MINOR: NIKORA. She walked through the town as she was heading to magnolia the town after it but as she got to the center she saw a group of women surrounding someone and shouting SALAMANDER and so she went to check it out as salamander was a fairy tail mage. Fairy tail was the mage guild she wanted to join and after a few hardships she did but trouble for Lucy had just started but she managed make friends and had a new family but still she wanted to see her sister again.

**(Wendy Marvel)**

Since Wendy was young the only mother she ever knew was Grandine the sky dragon but she disappeared when wendy was five so wendy was only able to learn healing and supportive spells. She felt all alone until she met him, the boy who found her crying and took her traveling with him he was called : Jellal. But her happiness didnt last long as jellal had to leave her at a guild, Cait Shelter and it was at this guild she made friends slowly but gradually, she found an egg in the forest and it hatched into her best friend Charle. Charle was a white cat with brown eyes and was able to fly and speak which surprised wendy at first but she got used to it.

Charle looked after Wendy as she was clumsy and would fall over her own feet, when Wendy was 7 she met this beautiful girl who had piercing black eyes and shiny golden hair. Her name was Rena and she joined Cait Shelter with her partner marron, Marron and Charle became close and wendy started calling Rena nee-sama as she was older and had a calming aura. Wendy started learning more about her magic as Rena was also a dragon slayer but she wasnt doing well with the physically challenging moves so her new friend started teaching her martial arts.

As the years past Wendy had grown stronger but only fought when necessary as Rena and Marron usually did most of the fighting. Rena would also tell them stories about her younger sister and share her adventure throughout fiore but also talked a little about her mother, wendy had also asked about the letters she wrote to her sister and only got a small smile in return. Wendy had also confided in Rena about Grandine and Jellal and how she first came to Cait Shelter. They also told each other how they found their best friends and found out that Charle was the oldest even though Marron acted older.

**(Natsu Dragneel)**

Natsu had always only had his father Igneel until he disappeared when he was ten but that didnt discourage him from looking for his adoptive father. He went to the closest town but everytime he asked if someone had saw his dragon parent they looked at him like he was crazy until he met an old man by the name of Makarov. The old man took him to his guild called Fairy Tail and their he made new friends and family, he especially got along with the youngest strauss sibling her name was Lisanna. A year later when they were fishing together they found an egg that was in a tree but as natsu tried to climb the tree he fell and then the egg fell on him.

Everyday the would venture to the secret hideout they made to see and take care of the egg until it finally hatched into a blue cat with white stomach and white tail tip with black eyes. After introducing happy to the guild they all went to play at their secret hideout and all was happy until the day when Lisanna, Elfman and MiraJane went out on an s-class mission and only two came back, Natsu was told that his best friend had died on the mission. Natsu was so devastated as he hardly ate or slept but he gradually returned to himself over the years with his friends help.

He started searching for his father again everytime he was on a mission, one day he was in hargeon as he heard that the salamander was there little did he know that was what people called him. He met someone saying they were the salamander from fairy tail and beat him up, he also met a blond haired girl with brown eyes that introduced herself as Lucy. She kept talking about spirits and wanting to join fairy tail and after a series of events that led to running away from the rune knights he brought Lucy to fairy tail. She fitted in well and every one got to know her better, they formed a team which was named after him and soon after Gray and Erza joined as well.

**(Erza Scarlet)**

Erza was a slave since she was young and now at the age of 12 she and the other slaves were trying to fight for their freedom but they were outnumbered. Erza had lost sight of her friends and as she spotted one she had to duck as an attack was coming her way but she never got hit. She saw her Rob-ojichan defending her and then he went down. A distraught Erza then awakens her magic and attacks the people who were keeping her and the other slaves as prisoners.

After fighting for a while the slaves are successful in getting free but Erza couldnt see her friend jellal so she went looking for him but upon finding him she noticed that he was different and he ended up attacking her when she couldnt see eye to eye with him about the tower of heaven being completed. Erza was then cast outside by Jellal as she was forced to leave behind her friends and the slaves that didnt escape. She traveled for days maybe weeks until she found the guild her ojichan was from and walked in intent to join. She joined Fairy Tail and at first she was distant, her eye restored by porlysica even if it was artificial.

She started to open up to her fellow guildmates but never really told them about her past. She would stop Natsu and Gray when they took their rivalry too far, she too had a rivalry with MiraJane Strauss. After Lisanna died they stayed friends and Mirajane became the guild mother figure after she came to terms of what happened. Erza became an s-class before her rival and friend which was a few years after she joined. After a mission she came back and met Lucy the new guild member, Erza and Lucy became close like sisters after a few missions and they told each other about things their guildmates dont know about them. Erza couldnt wait to meet Lucy's older sister Rena who was apart of a different guild.

**(Gray Fullbuster)**

Gray's home town was attacked by the demon deliora and his parents killed after wandering around for awhile he was found by Ur an Ice-Make mage. He asked to be taught magic so he could have his revenge, Ur taught him and another boy called Lyon Vastia who became a friend and rival. After training for a few years he learned that deliora was attacking a village nearby and against his master Ur's advice went to fight him but ended up almost killed.

Ur saved him and used a spell called iced shell on deliora, it is a spell that turns the users body into an unmeltable ice prison that keeps who ever its used on captured forever unless someone knows the spell moondrip. Gray and Lyon went their seperate ways after that and Gray joined the guild Fairy Tail. He became close to the people already there but still kept his distance, everyone found his stripping habit funny except him as he kept losing his clothes.

He made a friend and rival in Natsu Dragneel when he came to Fairy Tail as their magics were opposite but if they went too far Erza would stop them. As the years went by he got closer to the guild and considered them family, he then met the knew girl Lucy when he joined her and Natsu on a mission. He then had to go after them when Natsu got happy to steal an s-class mission but instead on stopping them he ended up joining them as he met someone from his past. Shortly after they were joined by Erza, who helped stop the threat and then returned home to be punished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter, this were the story actually begins. I will be starting at the Fantasia arc and Wendy and Rena will be in it as well.**

**Fairy Tail finally gets to meet Lucy's older sister and she Lucy's new family. I will also describe what Wendy and Rena are wearing when they come into the guild.**

**Chapter 2: Fight of Fairy Tail**

Lucy was at the guild bar writing a letter to her sister as she wanted to invite her to the Fantasia Parade that Fairy Tail was putting on, the parade was a week away and everyone was helping preparing for it. Erza walked in and saw Lucy sitting at the bar so she walked over and sat next to her. She ordered a strawberry shortcake before turning to ask Lucy what she was writing.

"So Lucy what you writing" Erza asked as she took her cake from Mira.

"Im writing a letter to my sister" Lucy answered without looking up.

Mira who heard this perked up and began asking questions in rapid succession that Lucy and Erza where finding difficult to understand. Mira finally snapped out of it and started talking properly, Gray and Natsu who had heard Mira start her rapid question walked over to hear what was going on with Happy not long behind.

"I asked you have a sister Lucy" Mira said.

"Yeah she's three years older than me" Lucy answered.

"Why didnt you tell us before" Mira asked again.

"Cause she hadnt contacted me in a while" Lucy said while shrugging.

The boys where wide eyed and speechless while Erza just continued eating her cake calmly as she already knew about Lucy's sister. Mira noticing Erza's calm demeanor catches on that Erza already knows and decides to ask about it.

"So Erza I can see you already knew" Mira said.

"Yeah what about it" Erza said while looking up.

Before Mira could say anything else the frozen boys snap out of it and start shouting at Lucy about how she didnt tell them. The shouting gets the rest of the guilds attention and once they hear what the are talking about also start asking an increasingly annoyed Lucy questions. Erza noticing the way Lucy's eyebrow keeps twitching starts emitting a dark aura effectively stopping the other mages.

"Shut up and let Lucy explain" Erza said menacingly.

Everyone nods while shaking in fear of evoking Erza's wrath onto them again while Mira just watches from behind the bar smiling and the master starts drinking a beer on top of the bar. The master came out of his office to see what the commotion was about.

"Well the reason I didnt tell you guys I had a sister is cause I knew you would overreact like now" Lucy explained.

"Hm she got that right hic" Cana said drunkenly.

"But that doesnt explain why Erza knew" Levy said.

"Well I told Erza at one of our sleepovers when it was just the two of us" Lucy said while still writing.

Everyone nodded and went back to what they where doing except Natsu, Gray and Happy who where feeling a bit left out that they had sleepovers at Lucy's without them. The master just merily continued drinking his beer with Cana initiating a contest. Mira washing glasses, Elfman shouting about being a man and Natsu and Gray started another fight. Gajeel who was sitting the back just stayed there still being regarded as an enemy and Levy reading a book while jet and droy hover over her and sending glares gajeels way. Juvia fawning over Gray as Happy flew above all the ruckus and then someone knocked over Erza's cake and she went all demon on them.

Lucy started to get annoyed and was about to do something but just said goodbye to Mira and headed through all the fighting out of the guild. Once outside she started heading towards the nearest post box put her letter in to be sent to the guild her sister works at. She decided to just go home and have a bath after that as its been a long day for her, when she got home Erza was there but Natsu and Gray wasnt so she guessed it was time for a girls only sleepover.

**(The next day, Cait Shelter)**

Rena had just woke up and noticed that Wendy was still asleep, looked at the time to see it was 5 am, deciding to get up and let Wendy, Charle and Marron sleep in she got out of bed and went to take a shower. After her fifteen minute shower she walked back into the shared room with Wendy to get dressed and noticed the girls still sleeping, she walked over to her drawers and picked out underwear, socks and a set of clothes.

Rena dried herself off and then put her black sports bra with ladies boxers on, black knee length socks, then she put her short sleeved tight fitted dark blue t-shirt, dark brown shorts that stopped mid thigh, her gold limiter bracelets and cross studded earrings. She also put her black belt on, her brown under knee combat boots and tied her hair up in a high ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. By the time she was dressed it was 5:45 and Wendy and the exceeds were still asleep so Rena decided to go and do her morning routine of warm ups and then running through the forest to where it stops at a mountain and back before breakfast.

Rena had just got to the mountain and noticed a disturbance coming from behind her so she turned around to block the on coming attack. It turned out that Marron had awoken and decided to join her in training, they sparred for thirty minutes and then started running back to guild so as not to worry Wendy and Charle too much. By the time they got back and walked into the guild hall cafeteria they saw Wendy and Charle eating with two empty spaces beside them with plates, Rena smiled before shouting out.

"Morning Wendy, Charle" Rena said loudly.

Wendy and Charle turned around to see Rena carrying a tired Marron ,who's battle mode ran out halfway back to the guild, they smiled and waved them over while greeting them.

"Morning Rena-neesama, Marron" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Hmpth, morning blond idiot, Marron" Charle said.

"Morning Charle, Wendy" Marron said tiredly.

"Hey charle when you going to stop calling me by stupid nicknames" Rena sighed.

"When I think you've deserved to be called by your name" Charle said.

Rena sighed again before joining them at the table to eat her cold breakfast not that she cared, she turned to Wendy when she told her not to take Charle's dislike seriously so Rena smiled and petted her head affectionately while saying she doesnt, just finds it a little annoying and at that statement Wendy smiled brightly. Just as they finished breakfast and where about to take a mission, master Roubaul came over and handed a letter to Rena saying it was from her sister. Rena thanked him and opened her letter, after reading over it she smiled brightly before turning to Wendy who was talking to their master.

"Wendy how would you like to meet my sister" Rena asked.

"Huh but doesnt she live in Magnolia Rena-neesama" Wendy asked back.

"Yeah she does and I though I told you to stop with the sama already just nee is fine" Rena stated.

"Hai Rena-nee so how am I going to be able to meet her" Wendy asked.

"Yeah you blonde idiot" Charle added.

"She sent the letter and wrote an invite to see the Fairy Tail Fantasia Parade and im allowed to bring someone with me" Rena explained.

"Yes that would be wonderful are sure about it being me going" Wendy said excitedly.

"Yes but we need masters permission" Rena said as they walked over to the master who disappeared after Rena started speaking to wendy.

Before they got too far Marron decided to speak "hey Rena are me and Charle coming as well".

"Of course Marron we would never leave you two behind" Rena stated.

Marron nodded and then went to fly next to charle, when they got over to the master and asked him, he gave them permission as long as they enjoy themselves. They girls and cats nodded before going to pack a bag of necessities and not before long they were saying goodbye and heading to magnolia.

**(four days later, Magnolia)**

Rena, Wendy, Charle and Marron took the journey easy so it took them four days and the fact the ended up taking the long way cause a falling tree on the road. The first thing they did was book in at a hotel, get their room key and go to the room to get settled in. After putting their clothes in the drawers in their room they decided to take a shower and so they walked into the bathroom with their towels. They looked around and Rena decided to comment.

"Well we can both wash as they have a bath and shower seperate huh" Rena commented.

"Yeah I guess" Wendy said sweat-dropping at Rena.

Wendy started running a bath while Rena let the shower run a while so it would heat up, before they could strip and enter the tub or shower their exceed partners came barreling in the door before closing it again.

"If you get to clean then so do we" Charle and Marron exclaimed together.

Wendy giggled while Rena just shook with restrained laughter. Once Wendy calmed down she answered them.

"Of course why dont you join me in big tub unless you want to be squished with Rena in the shower" Wendy said jokingly.

With that said they had to calm a giggling Rena down before they stripped and went in the tub and Rena in the shower. After scrubbing and washing their bodies and hair clean they got out and wrapped their white personalized towels around them. Charle and Marron did the same with their small towels and then wendy drained the water out of the tub and rena switched off the shower.

They walked into their room, Rena closed the curtains and locked the door before her and Wendy dried themselves off, Charle and Marron were waiting to get help to dry their backs. Once that was done, Wendy and Rena picked clothing out of the drawers and Charle and Marron where already dressed. Charle was wearing a green dress with a white zigzag pattern at the chest area and a green bow on her tail. Marron was wearing a light blue dress with sea green stripes going along the way and had a sea green bow tied in her tail. Marron also had silver bracelets and cross earrings like Rena and both were wearing silver sandals.

Wendy and Rena blow dried their hair before getting dressed. Rena put her white silk bra and pants on, yellow sundress with orange sash tied around her hips, orange bandana keeping her hair back but let her bangs frame her face, her gold bracelet limiters and cross earrings and gold sandals that fasten up to just under her knees. Wendy put on white cotton bra and pants, pink sundress with red sash tied at her hips, red ribbon keeping her hair in two pigtails, gold charm bracelet on her right wrist and white sandals. Their guildmarks showing proudly, Wendy's on her right middle forearm and Rena's on her right wrist.

Now that they were dressed they hung their towels in the bathroom, opened the curtains and headed out the door before locking it again so they could go get something to eat and explore magnolia. They went to a bakers and bought some pastry's to eat, they ate them as they were exploring and sightseeing. They came across a magic shop and walked in to see what the had. Wendy was looking at the books about magic to see if she could find anything on dragon slayer magic and Rena was looking at the weapons.

Rena found a magic weapon that could change into any weapon as long as she added magic and say the weapons name, she took it to the clerk and asked for a demonstration of how it works. Once she was sure it wasnt a hoax she bought it along with a couple celestial gate keys to give to her sister. Wendy was able to find the book she was looking for, a book on dragon slaying and healing magic so she went up to the clerk and bought them. They went back to their hotel after that as they had a couple days till the parade and Rena wanted to surprise Lucy on the day of the parade.

**(three days later, Wendy, Rena, Charle and Marron)**

Wendy, Charle and Marron were waiting outside the Fairy Tail guild for Rena who had to find the gate keys she bought for her sister. Rena finally came running up to them after ten minutes with a package in her hands, when she was next to them they walked into the guild only to dodge people stampeding out of the guild. Once everything was clear they turned to the almost empty guild as their was still three people, an blue exceed and stone statues on the stage. Before Rena could look any closer at the front statue her attention was caught by the short old man.

"Young ladies, cats like Happy what can I do for you" Makarov asked.

"Im Rena Heartfilia and the brown cat is Marron" Rena said.

"Im Wendy Marvel and this is Charle" Wendy said holding up her white cat.

"That doesnt tell us why your here" Natsu shouted.

"Flame breath shut up and let them talk" Gajeel grunted.

"What did you say iron freak" Natsu shouted back.

As they kept trading insults with each other, master Makarov guessed why the girls were here just by hearing Rena's last name and started wondering how he could explain what his idiot grandson did as with the way Lucy described her personality she was really protective. Before he could inquire any further and the two fighting idiots could argue any further he noticed the little girl holding the two cats and shaking. Before he could look to Lucy's sister he saw Natsu and Gajeel go flying into the rune barrier at the doors.

"Would you shut up and let me explain you loudmouthed idiots" Rena shouted pissed off.

"Crap she's pissed which is not good" Marron said.

Wendy moved to stand behind the old man while Rena gave the fire dragon and iron dragon slayer a beat down. Makarov finally snapping out of his shock decide to talk to the little girl behind him instead of Lucy's sister for safety reasons.

"So can you explain why she is easily beating two of my finest mages Wendy-san" Makarov asked.

"Well um she probably saw her sisters state and coupled with their arguing she just snapped" Wendy explained.

"I see so she is pissed off because..." Master Makarov started but was cut off.

"She is very protective of her loved ones" Charle added.

"I see so can you get her to stop as we are kind of in a crisis here" Makarov asked.

"Ok I'll try" Wendy said.

Wendy handed the cats to Master Makarov and started walking slowly over to Rena to stop her, wendy tapped on Rena's arm and flinched when she turned towards her. Rena turned to shout at whoever was interrupting her but stopped short when she saw Wendy who had flinched and instantly calmed down. Wendy sighed in relief when she saw Rena smile kindly at her, she went to heal the unconscious boys and Rena walked over to Makarov, bowed deeply and apologized for her behavior.

"So what happened here" Rena asked.

"My power hungry grandson wants to take over the guild and initiated what he called the battle of fairy tail" Makarov informed.

"I see so he turned my sister and the other females to stone" Rena stated.

"Yes and no it was his orders but not his magic" Master said.

"Hm so how many lackeys does he have and how strong are they" Rena asked.

"They are well on their way to s-class and my grandson is s-class" Makarov said.

"Well I can help if you want seeing as all your members except three are out" Rena said.

"So mystogan has arrived huh" The master said relieved.

"How can they two not get out" Rena asked while pointing at the waking gajeel and natsu.

"Don't know the runes say mages over sixty arent allowed out but I think it has something to do with them being dragon slayers" Makarov said frustratedly.

"So the best option is to free the girls huh" Rena stated.

"How will anyone do that blonde idiot" Charle decided she stayed quiet too long.

Rena just walked over to Wendy while ignoring the bickering Charle and Marron and the fainted blue cat, she said sorry to the boys who accepted it with a nod of their heads and then asked Wendy to see if she could use her magic to free the statue girls. Wendy nodded and they walked over to the stone statues with their exceed partners following behind them and the three males watching suspiciously. Wendy tried it on Lucy first since she was Rena's sister but it didnt work on any of them and she heard Rena sigh while muttering about using her eyes. Wendy was about to say something but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Aw man that didnt do anything what we gonna do" Natsu whined.

"Oi pinky shut up Wendy tried her hardest" Charle shouted.

"Yeah" Marron said.

Before anyone else could talk Rena who was staring intently at the stone Erza told everyone to shut up and before they could say anything she turned around and everyone gasped at what they saw, she had sea blue slitted eyes.

"Rena what happened to your eyes" Wendy asked.

"This is my eye magic, a lost magic called dragon eyes" Rena exclaimed.

"Dragon have you seen Igneel/Metalicana" Gajeel and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"No sorry but i'm also looking for my dragon" Rena said sadly.

"I see so child what do your eyes do" Makarov asked.

"A few things but what i'm about to use it for is to dispel the magic of the stone eyes" Rena said.

"Rena-nee why are you starting with Erza-san" Wendy asked.

"She isnt completely submerged in stone" Rena said.

"What does that mean" Marron asked politely.

"She has a artificial eye" Makarov answered for her.

"I see so thats why then I should get to work" Rena said.

With that Rena activated her dispelling magic, her eyes glowed as she looked in the statue Erza's eyes and touched her forehead with her right hand. The others watched in fascination as the stone started to crack and turn back into skin until Erza was back completely although a little disoriented. Rena turned her eyes off and turned to Makarov before nodding before turning to Wendy to get her to make sure Erza was ok so Wendy checked her over and then nodded to Rena.

"She'll be completely fine in a minute" Wendy informed.

"Thank you Rena-san by why haven't you did the others" Makarov thanked and then asked.

"They are completely in stone so it will take longer, if you point out the mage that can do basic rune magic it will help" Rena said.

"Why" Natsu asked confused.

"You want out of here dont you" Rena stated.

Natsu nodded before shouting at Gajeel who called him an idiot. Erza told them to be quiet while the master brought her up on the situation. Erza nodded after the explanation, thanked Rena and Wendy before running out the guild to look for Evergreen, Rena was in front of the mage that Makarov had pointed to and was working on dispelling the magic with her glowing blue eyes again. Five minutes later and a blue haired mage was back to normal but confused and slightly dizzy. Rena turned off her eyes again and kept them off.

"Wendy cure this girl of her dizziness so the two idiots can get out of here" Rena said.

Wendy nodded and did as she said as everyone heard two loud heys from Natsu and Gajeel, Charle and Marron were sleeping curled up together on one of the tables as they had been flying mostly all day and the stressful situation tired them out. Once Levy was all up to speed on the situation she got down to work and lucky for Rena but not Levy, Natsu and Gajeel were now pestering her with questions. Rena and Wendy walked over to the Master who was watching the notes on Erza's battle with Happy, just when Levy was about to blow she got the solution to the runes and rewrote them for Natsu and Gajeel to get through. Once they were sure it had worked Natsu and Gajeel raced into Magnolia to defeat the raijinshu and laxus, happy stayed behind and was eating fish while sitting next to the other two cats.

"So do you think Erza-san will win Rena-nee" Wendy asked breaking the silence.

"She just won Wendy" Rena said.

"Wha.." Levy said looking at the runes to see she was right.

"My children" Makarov said before turning to the now normal girls.

Rena and Wendy rushed over to them and started healing the dizziness, Levy and Makarov following behind to see if their family was ok. Seeing were fine they sighed in relief, Happy who was crying flew into Lucy's chest talking about how worried he was. Wendy and Rena feeling left out walked over too their exceed partners and picked them up. After all the cheering about the girls being ok and then being briefed on the situation the girls finally noticed the two strangers, Lucy started crying and ran over to the tall, curvy blond with black eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Its good to see you too Lucy-Hime" Rena said while handing Marron to Wendy and hugging back.

"Rena-nee I missed you so much sniff hic sniff" Lucy said while still crying.

"Now now tears never suited you before what makes you think they do now" Rena said while whipping Lucy's tears away with her right hand.

"Sorry to break this beautiful reunion but we need to stop laxus" Master Makarov said.

"Thats right we'll continue this later Lucy-Hime" Rena said.

"Hai Rena-nee" Lucy said while smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah this is Wendy Marvel, the white cat is Charle and the brown cat is Marron" Rena introduced them.

"Hi" Wendy said shyly while hiding behind Rena.

"Im Lucy nice to meet you Wendy" Lucy said.

"Ok then everyone introduce yourselves and then go and help if you want" Makarov said seriously.

A white haired, indigo eyed teen introduced herself first, "Hi, I'm MiraJane Strauss but call me Mira" Mira said.

Next a brown haired, brown eyed teen spoke up, "Hey names Cana Alberona" Cana said.

Then a green haired, black eyed girl stepped forward, "Names Bisca Mulan" Bisca said.

The blue haired, dark blue eyed girl spoke next, "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser" Juvia answered.

The last blue haired girl with brown eyes introduced herself last, "I'm Levy McGarden" Levy said.

With that over Cana and Juvia ran out of the guild together after getting changed and saying bye, Mira also went out to try and find her brother. Before anyone else could run out a thought projection of Laxus appeared telling them they have one hour and ten minutes to find him or the thunder palace lacrima above magnolia will be activated. Master Makarov started shouting at his grandson to stop this madness and he wouldnt be punished to badly but Laxus just laughed it off and his projection disappeared.

"What are we going to do" Levy asked.

"We're going to go to higher ground and find a way to stop the lacrima" Bisca said as they three fairy tail girls went upstairs and outside.

"Wendy stay with those two sleeping idiots and the old man I have a bad feeling" Rena said before she followed the girls and male cat.

"What did she mean by that" Makarov said while breathing heavily.

"When Rena-nee gets a bad feeling it means she finds something not right" Wendy said while healing him by slowing his rapidly beating heart before he had a heart attack.

"Care to explain further for this old man" Makarov said jokingly.

"For example, if when solving a puzzle or mystery you have to read behind the lines of the information given to figure it out" Wendy said and just after she said that they heard a boom.

"What was that" the master asked.

"Calm down Makarov-san you could have a heart attack any minute even though I've healed you" Wendy said strictly.

Just as he was about to say something else Rena came running down the stairs with an unconscious Bisca in her arms and two girls and one cat following behind her. She told them to clear a table and get a pillow and blanket, when the table was cleared and a pillow placed on it she put Bisca on it motioned to Wendy to heal her. After Wendy healed her and then bandaged her Rena put the blanket over her before turning to everyone in the room.

"Lucy, you and the blue cat go out there and help your new family" Rena said.

"His name is happy" Lucy informed before Happy picked her up and off they were.

"Old man instate me into your guild temporarily" Rena said.

"But you already belong to a guild" He answered.

"Wait one minute then" Rena said before she started concentrating real hard.

Exactly a minute later a thought projection of an old man dressed in traditional garb appeared, he was master Roubaul.

"Rena you may join temporarily to help your sisters guild and please take care of my children Master Makarov" Roubaul said While stroking his beard.

"Yes Master Roubaul" Makarov said.

With that he disappeared into nothing, Charle and Marron awoke to this and were gobsmacked while Wendy couldnt believe her ears and Levy seemed to have frozen in shock. Before Master makarov could say anything Rena was bombarded by questions.

"Why would you want to help in us we dont mean anything to you" Levy asked.

"Yeah stupid blond the only thing they have that means anything to you is your sister" Charle chastised.

"Can I come along" Marron asked.

"What will I do Rena-nee" Wendy asked shyly.

Rena sighed before answering, "Because they hurt my sister and i'm starting to like you guys a little, yes you can come Marron and Wendy you and Charle stay here to watch over Bisca-san and the old man".

"Now then were would you like your stamp" The master of Fairy Tail asked.

"My left wrist since my right is occupied" Rena answered.

"What colour" Makarov asked.

"Hm something that doesnt clash with my clothes, oh wait I need to re-quip into battle clothes anyway" Rena started.

She thought hard before answering, "Sea blue is fine".

With that Makarov stamped her left wrist and a sea blue upside down Fairy Tail sign appeared, before she left she re-quipped into battle clothes. The outfit consisted of black magic resistant skin tight pants with blood red belt holding them up, blood red long sleeved midriff to with dark grey sleeveless hooded zipper over it fastened till it left a v shape on the middle of her chest, black fingerless gloves and dark grey combat boots. She kept her hair in a high ponytail and said goodbye before she and Marron headed out the guild to help her sisters friends. Once she was quite a distance away from Fairy Tail she made sure she was in a clearing free of people and interference before she starts her plan.

"Marron go and see how the fights are going and report back" Rena said.

"What are you going to do Rena" Marron asked as she summoned her wings.

"Im going to start charging power for a new spell I've created" Rena answered.

"Ok just be careful" Marron said as she flew away.

"I cant promise that marron" Rena mumbled to herself as she started drawing on her unlimited magic power.

**(with Marron above Freed and Mira)**

Mira had just used her evil explosion spell in her satan soul take over and quickly follows with a barrage of punches and kicks. After that she blows him away with her soul extinction spell and he crashes into the ground with his darkness spell worn off and in his original form, MiraJane punches him and pins him to the ground and freed thinks he cant possibly defeat her. Just as she is about to deliver the final blow she stops and reverts back to normal, she remembers Lisanna's death and how she was able to smile again thanks to her friends and guild family. She looks to Freed and decides to ask him something.

"Freed do think this battle is meaningless" Mira asked.

Freed taken aback starts shouting, "I dont need your pity now finish me now".

Mira takes his hand and starts talking, "We're all allies, members of the same guild that smiles and laughs together".

"I only have Laxus as my ally" Freed disagreed vehemently.

"That isnt true and you've realized it, even though it is not bad to stay close to one person there is lots of people around you willing to become your friend" Mira said while smiling.

Freed remembers back to when Fairy Tail mages where kind to him and Mira grips his hand before saying that if he reaches out there is always someone right there. Mira goes on to say that when someone realizes their lonely they become kind and this causes Freed to start crying, in his sniffling he tells her he didnt want to do any of this. Mira just smile at him and says she knows, she also mentions that they should all enjoy the festival together with everyone next year. At this Marron decides to look for the male cat and Lucy.

**(Lucy, Happy and Bickslow)**

With Bickslows attention on Loke, Lucy and Happy sneak up into the air and just as bickslows dolls are about to attack lucy manages to hit him with her whip but he manages to remove his visor revealing his figure eyes. Lucy returns to Loke's side and Loke reveals that anyone that looks into bickslows eyes becomes his puppet and he can control their soul so the both close their eyes as they get continually assaulted by Bickslows dolls.

"Lucy why dont you send me away and summon horologium" Loke said worriedly.

"No, besides I dont have my keys and I trust you so do something Loke" Lucy says loudly.

Loke then promptly starts saying a chant and follows with his Lion Brilliance spell, which lights up the area forcing Bickslow to close his eyes and Lucy takes this to her advantage and and wraps her whip around his neck. Loke then uses his Regulas Impact spell to defeat Bickslow, after which he turns to Lucy.

"Lucy it was your love that gave me the strength to fight" Loke said dramatically.

Lucy blushed as Loke created a ray of light that said 'I LOVE LUCY' before he handed back her stolen keys and went back to the spirit realm. With bickslow defeated and loke gone, Lucy and Happy take flight again to help in anyway the could. Marron took off flying from a nearby roof and followed the intense magic coming from the cathedral.

**(Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus)**

Marron appears at the cathedral to see Erza outside summoning sword after sword intent to stop the thunder palace, Marron goes down to talk to her while she listens to the battle inside the cathedral rage on. Erza was starting to tire but she kept going, she noticed the little brown cat appear next to her.

"Stop what you are doing this instant mages of Fairy Tail except those in the cathedral keep fighting" Marron commanded.

Those who could hear through the telepathy froze in what they where doing except Erza, Natsu and Gajeel.

"Why" Erza said through gritted teeth.

'MARRON' Lucy thought.

"Because if you look closely at the thunder palace lacrima they have each an orb of water around them" Marron said seriously.

All those that were charging up attacks for the thunder palace stopped and looked at the lacrima closely and knew only one water mage.

"JUVIA" everyone shouted.

"Juvia isnt doing what everyone see's" Juvia said.

"Then who...wait Marron where is Rena-nee" Lucy said.

Just as she was about to answer Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel appeared on the cathedral roof still fighting, Gajeel using his metal rods to attract the lightning to him while natsu charged at laxus.

"She is the one doing this right now and will activate her attack any minute now" Marron said.

Before anyone could say anything the water orbs had hundreds of water spears appear in them and attack, a couple seconds after they were destroyed lightning rushed all to the same place but no one even heard a scream that indicated lots of unbearable pain. Marron looked worriedly in the direction the lightning sped of to but had more important matters to attend to right now. Laxus seeing that the thunder palace had been stopped had activated fairy-law only for it to not work like he planned as everyone was still standing. As laxus stands shocked at the outcome an injured freed appears to explain that deep in his heart he still thinks of everyone as nakama.

Laxus outraged attempts to do it again but is stopped by natsu and defeated with everything over everyone heads back to the guild except a worried marron who heads in the direction the lightning went. When she gets back to the clearing she notices it has a massive crater in it but Rena is no where in sight so she rushes back to the other on the way to the guild but not before changing into battle mode and picking up a unconscious laxus.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the continuation of the festival, I will explain what happened to Rena and what she actually did.**

**After getting healed and bandaged the Fantasia Parade continues but not for all as one person is punished worse than his team as he tried to use a spell that was created to protect faeries against the faeries.**

**Chapter 3: Fantasia Parade**

**(with Rena at the clearing in magnolia)**

Rena had just finished summoning her water orbs but to be on the safe side and reduce damage she activated her water dragon scales, her body now covered in supposedly unbreakable and really durable dark blue scales she decided to activate the new spell that she created.

**"Dragon Slayers : Secret Art : Great Sea : Orb of a Hundred Piercing Spears" Rena whispered.**

She watched as her water orbs unleashed a hundred spears that pierced the lacrima crystals and stood up to brace herself for the oncoming onslaught of lightning. The lightning rushed at her and with the amount of it coming at her, her scales cracked after a couple minutes and she bit into her lip to stop herself from screaming and it started bleeding along with a few of her wounds. When the pain was over she collapsed while breathing heavily, after a few minutes she struggled to her feet and noticed her magic resistant clothes torn and her hair had fallen down. She took off her ruined gloves and boots and put them back in her pocket space along with her torn sleeveless hoodie. She noticed it looked like she had a sleeveless top and short shorts on now with a few tears here and there on her top revealing a black bra underneath.

She started heading back to the Fairy Tail guild to see if everything was done and had to wonder why she even told Marron to report to her as she needs to get back quickly so she could get healed. As she was walking back through the almost empty streets she suddenly got crushed into a hug and looked down to see Lucy. Struggling to breath and keep the pain her body was in hidden she bit her already bleeding lip some more and gently pushed Lucy off of her before turning around to see all the fairy tail mages not far behind.

"Rena-nee you look terrible" Lucy said after taking in the sight of her sister's state.

"Thanks" Rena said sarcastically through clenched teeth.

The other Fairy Tail mages rushed over while either carrying an other out of commission mage or helping them to walk, they bombarded her with question and she answered as best as she could. Rena noticed a now awake Laxus being supported by Marron in her battle form, while ignoring everything around her Rena walked over to her partner. When she was over at them everyone went deathly silent until a slap was heard and a red mark appeared on Laxus' face, everyone gaped as Laxus just stood there in shock.

"Rena..." Marron said nervously but she was ignored as her best friend glared at the lightning mage.

"What the heck woman what was that for" Laxus shouted as he got over his shock.

"For hurting my sister, inadvertently or not" Rena said calmly.

"That doesnt explain anything I dont even know who your sister is" Laxus said angrily.

"I am Rena Heartfilia, sister of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail" Rena stated.

Laxus and the whole of Fairy Tail was silent as they didnt know what to say about that deceleration.

"Oh yeah and count yourself lucky I only slapped you" Rena explained.

"Why is he lucky Rena" Marron said but she had a hunch.

"If I wasn't so beat up and almost magic-less he wouldnt be infront of me right now" Rena said before turning around to walk ahead of everyone.

"Oh right I forgot, the lesson to be learned here is that power isnt everything" Rena said as she kept walking.

Everyone was still shocked but started to walk again but this time in silence as they thought about what Lucy's sister said, thinking of Lucy they looked toward the cheerful blond chatting her sisters ear off. Erza decided to introduce herself properly and joined in with the conversation the two blondes were having and after awhile Lucy left Erza and Rena by themselves.

"Thank you Erza-san for looking after Lucy" Rena said while looking towards her sister who was talking to a pink haired boy and his cat now.

"Your welcome and you can just call me Erza" Erza said also looking at Lucy.

"You know when I left I didnt want to leave her behind but I thought it would protect her" Rena said sadly.

"I see but she was lonely and neglected when you left" Erza stated bluntly.

"I know that now and if I could change it I would" Rena started.

It was quiet for a couple minutes until Rena decided to speak up again.

"If I didnt leave her behind she wouldnt have met you guys so I guess everything turned out alright in the end" Rena finished her explanation.

"Guess your right about that" Erza added.

They didnt say anything after that but instead opted to listen to the other mages talk, after a few minutes they were back at the guild and walked in to see Bisca awake and Wendy talking to a pink haired woman, the master no where in sight as well as Charle. Rena decided to ask about it later and walked over to Wendy and the pink haired woman who smelt like a dragon, Bisca ran over to Alzack to give him a jumping embrace. Everyone was cheering as they started bandaging each other, Marron walked over to Rena while still supporting Laxus.

"Wendy who is the lady" Rena asked politely.

"This is porlysica-san she smells like grandine" Wendy whispered her answer in awe.

"I see so thats were the dragon smell comes from but you arent a dragon slayer" Rena stated.

"No simply a an old woman that came to heal Makarov" Porlysica said.

"I see so what happened" Rena asked.

"He had a heart attack but will make it through thanks to this young ones help" Porlysica said while Wendy blushed at the compliment.

"I see good job Wendy" Rena praised her while petting her head.

"Hai" Wendy answered.

"Now I am going to go, I hate humans" Porlysica said while leaving.

Wendy and Rena watched her leave as if she was invisible as no one noticed she was here, as a matter of fact everyone was rushing around doing one thing or an other. So Wendy seeing the two injured people still not been looked at asked them to follow her to the infirmary, so Rena and Marron while still supporting Laxus followed her so they could get treated. Once in the infirmary they saw the old man sleeping in one of the beds but stayed silent about it, once Marron helped Laxus into one of the beds she walked over to Rena who was on one at the other side of the old man and promptly turned back into her small form as she fell unconscious. Rena caught her and placed her on the bed so she was curled up at her side and waited till Wendy was finished with Laxus.

"So Laxus is it" Rena asked.

"Yeah what of it" Laxus answered irritated.

"Wow someone needs an attitude adjustment" Rena commented.

"Rena-nee please try and be nice" Wendy said trying to stop the oncoming argument.

"Fine" Rena huffed.

"So idiot blonde I see you did a number on yourself" Charle chided.

"Sigh well Charle it was either me or the Fairy Tail mages stopping those lacrima and I dont think the sleeping old man would have appreciated his mages out of commission before the parade" Rena said calmly.

"Hey lightning freak your quiet" Charle commented sharply.

Laxus just stayed quiet while looking at his grandfathers prone form that he didnt even shrug the little girl who was treating him off, by now he was covered in bandages and the little girl was telling her cat off for being mean. With those two preoccupied he turned to the mage who slapped him and decided to ask a question thats been bugging him since she said those words.

"You could have actually beat me to a pulp instead of just slap me so why didnt you" Laxus asked.

"I believe in second chances and that the way you went crazy wasnt really your fault" Rena said turning to look at him.

"What do you mean by that" Laxus gritted out.

"Everyone snaps at some point because of the pressure of expectations" Rena said briefly while looking at his widened eyes.

Laxus' eyes widened at this and he started to wonder how she new what it felt like to try and get your parent's attention. Rena knew what he was thinking and decided to elaborate for him what she meant, her and Lucy both understand what he went through though in a different way.

"My father always expected great things from me and Lucy but mostly me cause I was the oldest and supposed to marry so my husband could take over the Heartfilia Konzern but every chance I got I would either be with my mother and sister or in the forest surrounding our estate" Rena stated.

"Was it like that your whole life" Laxus asked.

Rena looked at him and sat up to give Wendy access to her back wounds before she decided to answer.

"Yeah but when I was five I met this dragon that was hiding in the forest at our backyard and she made me want to change what I become in the future" Rena said smiling.

"What was your dragon like" Laxus asked.

"She was big in size and a dark blue colour with sea blue eyes, she was kind and treated me like I was her daughter, her name was Aquamarine" Rena said still smiling happily.

"Didn't you already have a mother" Laxus asked.

"Yeah but she started getting ill after Lucy was born even though she never showed it but I knew and I didnt want to take anytime she had away from Lucy or father so I either read books from the library or learned magic from Aquamarine" Rena said smiling sadly.

Laxus was silent and wondered that if he had a sibling would he have been that mature about the situation at a young age like Rena but he probably would have still turned out the same as he was now. Wendy had finished healing and bandaging Rena before she grabbed Charle and left the two alone to talk as they may have not relised it but they seem to be similar to each other. Outside the door Wendy saw Team Natsu acting all innocent but after she closed the door they went back to eavesdropping and Wendy let her natural curiousness take over and joined them. Back inside the room everything was silent and both mages didnt know what to say so Laxus decided to talk again.

"Did you ever want to be with your mother in place of your sister" Laxus asked.

"Sometimes but Lucy was my treasured little princess and I would never do anything to hurt her, you know the first time I had actually smiled and started opening up to my parents was when Lucy was born" Rena said sincerely.

Outside the door Lucy was crying while being hugged by Erza, Natsu and Gray while Wendy just watched feeling out of place and Charle was actually quiet and not criticizing anyone, even Happy was quiet while sitting on Natsu's head. Back inside Laxus was shocked by the revelation and noticed even though they were similar they were also different from each other.

"You dont have to tell me anymore if you dont want to" Laxus said sensing her hesitation to go on.

"Thanks, so what about you" Rena asked nervously.

"My mother died when I was too young to remember what she actually looked like, my gramps brought me up cause my father had started to distance himself from everyone in the guild and as I grew up I idolized him and gramps but mostly my father as he started to teach me magic" Laxus said sadly.

"So you were happy" Rena said.

"Yes I was very happy but my father started saying I was too weak to be related to him and me being determined to prove him wrong said I would do anything to get stronger, which was stupid of me as one day he took me someplace and implanted a dragon lacrima in me to make my weak body stronger and after that everything changed for the worst" Laxus said smiling sadly.

Rena walked over to him and sat next to him before grabbing his hand, Laxus started to calm down as she rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb. After a couple minutes he felt like he could continue with his story, he wouldnt tell her everything but she also didnt tell him everything about herself.

"When my gramps found out, he excommunicated my father and me not understanding why also distanced myself from everyone who was my family, I was angry and confused but I used that to fuel my need to get stronger so my father would be proud next time we met but it got worse and here I am all beat up after a power hunger induced episode of trying to get accepted but ended hurting my family" Laxus said angry at himself.

"You know it isnt really your fault then and I'm sure that if you explained yourself they would forgive you but today isnt the right day" Rena advised.

"Thanks but I still cant forgive myself right now" Laxus said.

"Well anyway we should get some rest, I think the eavesdroppers have heard enough" Rena said.

Laxus chuckled as he heard a crash from behind the closed door but decided to take her advise and get some rest, he watched as Rena walked over to the infirmary bed were Marron was still sleeping and laid down under the covers and Laxus did the same while thinking that he didnt deserve her forgiveness or kindness. He fell asleep while thinking about everything he has done, when they were both sleeping the old man got up from his bed and ran outside to find Wendy, Team Natsu and the two cats still in shock about being caught.

"Well that was interesting" The master said.

No one answered him as they didnt know what to say until the master told them to go get ready for the parade except Natsu who looked ready to keel over any minute. He told Wendy she would have to get her and Rena's stuff from the hotel they were staying at and then to get some rest after she got back, Wendy only nodded and she along with Charle walked out of the guild.

**(Later that Day)**

Rena woke up to not only Marron snuggled up to her but also Wendy and Charle as well, she looked around to notice the old man gone as well as Laxus so she got up careful not to wake Wendy, Charle and Marron. She sneaked past all the mages unnoticed and headed up to Master Makarov's office and walked in unannounced just as Laxus who looked ready to leave be excommunicated by his gramps who was looking at her.

"I have a proposition for you Master Makarov, Laxus" Rena said seriously.

"I'm willing to listen but you could have announced yourself properly Rena-san" Makarov said slightly annoyed.

"Cough Sorry about that" Rena said embarrassed.

"Well um maybe you should change first" Laxus said before his gramps could say anything.

Rena looked down to see she was covered in bandages from head to toe and torn clothes, she re-quipped into a pair of black shorts with blue strips down the sides that stopped above her knees, blue and white stripped t-shirt and white sandals. Now that she was changed she decided to tell them what she wanted to propose.

"Now that I'm decent I wanted to ask something important" Rena said.

"What is it" Makarov asked.

"If Laxus shows that he can change will you let him back into the guild" Rena asked seriously.

"I might consider it but why" Makarov stated.

"I wanted to ask if it would be alright for him to join Cait Shelter" Rena said calmly.

Laxus and Makarov were shocked at this but realized she was trying to give him a chance to change for the better and maybe then he can prove himself to not just his gramps but also himself as well. Makarov said that if Laxus wanted to join then he couldnt stop him and Laxus agreed to join while training to be more calm.

"So its settled meet me, Wendy, Charle and Marron at the exit to magnolia after the Fantasia parade" Rena said before she left to wake Wendy as it was almost time for the parade.

"Well Laxus it seems that someone else has already forgiven you" Makarov said.

"Wait another who is the first person" Laxus asked.

"I already forgave you but I still cant not just punish you" Makarov said sadly.

"I see well I better get my stuff ready and you better head to the parade gramps, see ya" Laxus said as he walked out of the door.

His gramps just smiled while tears ran down his face after Laxus left the office, he heard a commotion in the guild and saw the raijinshu trying to follow Laxus who said it was his punishment cause he forced them along with him but they denied it until the Master came down and told them to get ready as Laxus would be ok. The whole guild watched as Laxus left to get his things, some still feared him but others were sad to see him go, Wendy, Charle and Marron had been informed that he was coming with them to Cait Shelter and she was excited but also sad that he had to leave his family as punishment for what he did.

As night fell Wendy and Rena had there traveling cloaks and bags on as they watched the parade as they had already told the fairy tail mages they were leaving after the parade was finished and said goodbye. The parade went on without any problems and at the end all fairy tail mages put the arms in the air with their thumbs and forefingers in an L shape at the same time Laxus is remembering his first Fantasia parade and how he came up with the new tradition for fairy tail. He turned around to see all fairy tail mages doing the symbol he made up and turned around crying as he walked away, he was glad they still thought of him as family.

At the exit to magnolia he waited for the two girls and cats, he didnt have to wait long as five minutes later they appeared ready to leave and that they did heading to the Cait Shelter guild. They walked in silence all the way back to the guild were they got there at the early hours of the morning, the girls dressed in their pyjamas in their adjoined bathroom and then went into one bed while Rena said Laxus could sleep in her bed until tomorrow. With that they all went to sleep, Wendy and Rena cuddling while Charle and Marron were between them and Laxus was just sleeping on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo this chapter will show a small mission so that Laxus can get settled in. Cait Shelter doesnt really get any missions over A-class. Laxus' will have a nickname and it is Lax (said as Lucks).**

**This chapter is the events that lead up to the Oracion Seis arc but I will be staying with Cait Shelter instead of going between guilds. Sorry just cant be bothered with saying what happens at Fairy Tail as everyone already knows.**

**Chapter 4: Laxus' new guild**

Its been a week since Laxus joined the Cait Shelter guild and he was excepted almost immediately and given his own room so he didnt keep kicking Rena out of her bed. He had started training with Rena and Wendy so he could learn to control his magic and not go crazy again, first they meditated and then they trained with melee combat and then magic training again. They had went on a few easy missions as they were still healing and Cait Shelter was still a fairly unknown guild so they usually only got c-class and b-class missions with a few a-class but he didnt mind as he had to train anyway.

Rena, Wendy, Charle and Marron had started calling him Lax but he didnt mind he knew it was so he could hide as he wasnt supposed to be in a guild anymore, he had to start dressing differently as well and the people at the guild were rowdy but not as much as at fairy tail as they were mostly always peaceful people. So here they were training again in hand to hand combat and Laxus had to admit that Rena was really good when it came to fighting but as a female she lacked the raw strength that a male has. They were still at it an hour later when Wendy came out with Charle and Marron following quickly behind her.

Wendy presented them with a new job request, they read it and said they will get ready to go so they went back to their rooms to change out of their training clothes. Ten minutes later they came out of the guild in different clothes, Laxus was wearing black baggy pants held up with a black belt, brown combat boots, maroon sleeveless top and black cloak with hood down revealing a maroon beanie covering his blond hair. Rena was wearing dark grey jeans with black belt, brown combat boots, brown long sleeved midriff top with black sleeveless vest over it that stopped at her trousers, her hair was left down. Rena had her and Wendy's cloak in her arms, she handed Wendy her cloak to put on and then put her own on and then they were off.

With them all wearing their cloaks just in case Laxus was recognized they were heading to the archeological site next to the ruins near Cait Shelter, they were on their way to meet the client. The site of the ruins was in the deep part of the forest next to their guild so they were used to the walk there. When they got to the site and met their client, they only had to ask what he wanted them to do as it wasnt in the request as the request only said that the archeologists needed help with something and the location of the job.

The job they were to do was to figure out what a few letters said as they were in a different language and also to figure out how to cancel the runes at the entrance of the ancient ruins. It was really easy for Rena as she studied ancient languages and Laxus knew about runes as he worked with an expert on them, Wendy helped by motivating them with her words. When they were done half an hour later they got paid 300,000 jewels and three silver gate keys, they shared the money and the keys went to Rena as the next time she saw Lucy she would give them to her.

They had left back to their guild but when they were a few miles away from the job site they were attacked by ten mages but the mages stood no chance as they were up against three dragon slayers, two of which were S-class mages. Laxus and Rena tied them up in magic cancelling ropes that Rena re-quipped and started asking the only one still awake who had sent him, he told him that his boss who was head of the archeological site at the ruins sent him. Turns out that the person they had helped is actually a dark mage and he couldnt decipher the letters so he sent for help from a legal guild. Angry at themselves for not double checking the mark that all of the workers at the site had tattooed on them they started heading back to the site at the ruins.

When they got there all hell broke lose, the Cait Shelter mages were surrounded by about a hundred of small time mages so Laxus and Rena moved so that Wendy and the cats were in between them as they turned back to back to protect them and then got in a defensive position. Then the action started Laxus zapped at the mages with his lightning magic while Rena sent them flying with water beams and those who managed to get through the magic and their defense they hit the pressure point on the mages necks to knock them out. At some point the enemy mages got smarter or more stupid as if even only for a second Wendy, Charle and Marron were left unprotected they tried to attack them but they were either took out by Wendy and the exceed. If Wendy and the exceeds couldnt get them Wendy's overprotective older siblings in all but blood pulverized them until they were unconscious.

As the battle raged on the enemy mages just kept coming from nowhere and Laxus and Rena were starting to tire out so they had resorted to fighting melee combat with a sword that Rena had re-quipped for both of them to take out the mages. There was only about twenty or so mages left but they seemed to be stronger than the other ones and it was getting hard for Laxus and Rena to fight without not leaving Wendy's side and so they made brief eye contact and decided within that moment that they will send the three small ones back to the guild even if they could fight as it was just too dangerous for them.

"Marron, Charle, Wendy I want you three to leave and fly back to the guild" Rena said seriously.

"But Rena we can help" Marron said desperately.

"No Marron its too dangerous so protect Wendy and Charle, Now go" Rena shouted as she stopped a slash from an enemy mages sword.

With that Charle and Marron grabbed Wendy and flew off back to the guild were it was safe but as they were flying they suddenly heard a big explosion from the direction of the ruins and Wendy, Marron and even Charle started crying thinking that they would never see Laxus and Rena again. Back at the ruins before the explosion, Laxus and Rena were cornered against the entrance back to back and they looked like they were about to collapse at any moment. Their was only about ten A-class mages left and they were just smirking at the condition both blondes were in but Rena had gotten an idea which she told to Laxus.

"Hey Laxus I think its time to release our real power" Rena whispered.

"Yeah" Laxus whispered back.

"Then lets do this" Rena said quietly while smirking.

Laxus just smirked back. Then they let lose their full power all at once and four of the ten mages collapsed unconscious as they couldnt take the raw magical power that Laxus and Rena were releasing. The six mages that were still standing were gradually finding it difficult to breath but then it suddenly stopped so they looked up to see a yellow glow surrounding the male mage and a dark blue glow surrounding the female mage that they were asked to eliminate. The next thing the enemy mages knew is that they were surrounded by a water sphere and were finding it hard to breathe and then they felt like a hundred needles were running through them and then it exploded.

The water had just exploded from the amount of electricity Laxus had sent into it and when the dust cleared they saw six alive but severely hurt mages. Laxus and Rena then headed into the ruins after tying up the mages in groups of ten with magic cancelling rope and calling the rune knight army to come pick them up along with the ones in the forest. They only had the big boss to take down now and went into the ruins to find him, they found him in a big room at the end of the long passage way trying to open something. Looking around the room Rena noticed it was a celestial spirit ruin which means if the boss man was trying to open something it was probably sealed long ago by the spirits and it cant be good if he releases it.

"Lax lets be quick about this and no matter what dont let him release what is sealed in that metal box" Rena said seriously.

"Right, lets hurry then" Laxus said equally serious.

With that they attacked the man before he could unseal the box and a long fight ensued, twenty minutes later Laxus and Rena were dodging attacks sent at them but they bumped into one another and got hit by the mans dark magic. They stood up again as they knew now what was in that box, it was one of zerefs demons and if it was set free all hell would break lose literally. Rena was suddenly surrounded by water and her eyes had went aqua blue and slitted, Laxus decided to do the same and was surrounded by lightning but his eyes stayed the same as before.

"I wont let you go through with opening that box" Rena said angrily as well as determinedly.

"And neither will I, I've already made too many mistakes in my life cause I thought power was the answer to everything but its not" Laxus said seriously.

And then they attacked, Rena stretched her arms in front of her and then the man was surrounded by a swirling vortex of water, Laxus then used his lightning dragon's roar from above and dust covered the whole area as the still powered up Laxus and Rena stood next to each other in a defensive position but as the dust cleared it revealed an unconscious and bleeding male. They powered down and Rena tied the dark mages wrists with magic cancelling ropes before Laxus threw him over his shoulder and the two wounded and tired mages trekked slowly out of the ruins. Once outside ten minutes later they were met by the rune knights and paid for their trouble as they took out the dark guild Snakes Eye that the council has been having trouble to locate.

They watched as the rune knights left and then promptly slumped down to the ground while in a back to back position. They were just sitting there breathing heavily and thankful that the fighting was all over with for now when suddenly a bright light lit up in the sky and time seemed to slow. Immediately Laxus and Rena had stood up prepared to fight when they saw a giant white haired man wearing traditional full body samurai armour and had a big mustache, appeared from nowhere. They were tense until the man spoke up.

"Now now I didnt come to fight you" the giant man said while stroking his mustache.

Laxus and Rena relaxed a little but were still prepared to jump into action even though they were tired, hungry and wounded. So Rena decided to speak up as Laxus wasnt really the talking type.

"Who are you and what do you want" Rena said sharply.

"I'm the Celestial Spirit King and I only wanted to thank you two humans for protecting the ruins and what was sealed within it" The spirit king said while grinning.

Laxus and Rena were shocked speechless and had slumped back onto the ground because of their shock. When suddenly getting over her shock Rena stood up and bowed deeply, this brought Laxus out of his shock and deciding to swallow his pride he also bowed deeply to the being in front of him. Rena then spoke up while Laxus just listened to what was being said.

"It is an honor to meet you spirit king my mother used to tell me and my sister stories about you" Rena said.

"Rise young ones you dont need to bow" the Spirit King said while smiling.

Laxus and Rena rose from their bowing position and looked at the Spirit King expectantly.

"Now what are your names" He asked.

"I'm Rena Heartfilia" Rena said quietly that the spirit king strained to hear it but he did.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar" Laxus said to the being in front of him.

"Heartfilia you say so you're mother was Layla huh" He said.

"Yes my mother was Layla Heartfilia" Rena stated.

"I see but lets get down to business, since you protected this sacred ruin I am going to give you a present" He said.

Before he gave them their presents he reset new runes around the ruins so that no one will be able to enter again unless they new a forgotten ancient language that was lost to the ages years ago about when the spirit world had first came to be. Anyway the Spirit King decided to give them a weapon from the spirit world that let them use their magic with it. It was a magical weapon that could change into any object the holder desired so that they could hide it in plain site. When the Spirit King handed them the weapons it was in the form of a silver and gold sword, it was pure gold with silver markings and it had a sheath that was silver with similar gold markings. He told them to take care of them, not to let anyone else know were they got them and to use them for only good purposes, he then disappeared back to the spirit world and time started flowing properly again.

Laxus and Rena had attached the swords to their belts and were struggling with getting back to Cait Shelter as they were exhausted and wounded from the long battle but they pushed themselves to get back to Wendy and the cats. Back at the guild Wendy, Charle and Marron were still crying and nothing that the other guild mates and master said could stop them from crying, they had got back five minutes after the whole guild heard an explosion and after a teary explanation the guild got the gist as to why they were crying. Another ten minutes later the guild doors slammed open and in walked Laxus and Rena.

"Charle I didnt know you cared so much for me, Wendy and Marron are another story though they always show that they care but I guess I would miss you too" Rena said teasingly.

"Heh I hope some of those tears are for your big bro here as well" Laxus said grinning while him and Rena were supporting each other.

The whole guild smiled relieved that they were ok but Wendy, Charle and Marron who had stopped crying as they ran out of tears to cry were shocked still but snapped out of it and ran up to both of them hugging the life out of them. Laxus and Rena hugged back while smiling but after a few minutes they were starting to feel the effects of their fight again and told the three that they had to let go so they could get healed. Wendy healed them with a smile on her face and told them that they had to rest for a few days to be properly healed.

**(a few days later)**

Wendy, Charle and Marron were on a small mission in magnolia so they could do something, while Laxus and Rena were sitting in the guild bored even though they only had one day left to rest but they felt in top condition and ready for anything. Rena had asked Wendy to give the gate keys to Lucy along with the box that also had gate keys in it that she was supposed to give to Lucy at the Fantasia Parade but forgot to and Wendy had obliged to do it for her. Still bored Rena turned to the master and asked if they could at least go for a walk or something to abide their boredom and he allowed it so they headed out the guild and into the forest.

"So what did you have in mind Rena" Laxus asked.

"I wanted you to meet someone I haven't been to see in a while so he might be cranky" Rena answered.

"I see" Laxus said as they walked even further into the forest.

The way they were heading was the opposite way of the ruins and it was taking quite awhile, after ten minutes of silence they came to a clearing with a cave. Rena walked up to the cave and shouted in it so that he would know who was here and then she walked over to Laxus and dragged him to the middle of the clearing. After a few seconds they heard grumbling and heavy footsteps approaching the cave entrance.

"Rena why haven't I seen you in a while huh" The voice grumbled as it came out of the cave.

"Well uncle Raiden I didnt know you would want any visitors" Rena answered sarcastically.

"Really now and who is this young man and were is little Wendy and those two pesky felines" Raiden said.

"This is Laxus Dreyar the new mage at Cait Shelter and the others are on a mission right now sorry" Rena replied.

"So why did you bring him here" Raiden asked as he lay down in front of them.

"Well he's a lightning mage and so are you and also cause he had a dragon lacrima inserted into him" Rena explained.

"So you want me to teach shell shocked over there my magic" He asked while pointing a claw at Laxus who stood shocked at the site in front of him.

"Yeah pretty much" Rena said while glancing at Laxus.

"What will I get in return" Raiden asked.

Rena took a large box out of her pocket dimension and presented the big yellow dragon that had piercing gold eyes with it as an offering so that her friend can learn true dragon slayer magic. The dragon looked at it trying to decide what it is before looking back to Rena as if to tell her to open it and show him what it is so she opened it to show a large dark blue scale.

"This is from my sister where did you get it" he said nostalgically.

"It was one of many that had been shed around the clearing she taught me in" Rena said serenely.

"I see then I will teach him starting now and since he doesnt have seven years to learn i will use a spell so only seven days will pass" Raiden said.

"Ok but I need to try and wake up Laxus who is still shocked" Rena said.

Raiden then turned around with the box that was secured with a magic lock back into his cave to put it away, he was the only dragon that stayed in the human world but he would have to leave in a couple weeks back to his world so he could get ready with his siblings for what is to come in the future. That is why he told Rena he would use that spell so that seven years would actually be seven days but the young man will have to stay in his cave. Outside Rena was still trying to wake Laxus up but nothing was happening she had even slapped him so hard his head turned to the side and he had a red hand mark on his face so she did the next thing that came to mind she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

This was the first time she actually kissed someone so she didnt know if she was doing it right but then Laxus kissed her back indicating he was over his shock. The kiss lasted a few seconds and when they parted Laxus just then noticed what had happened and he looked down at a slightly dazed Rena. She then blushed brightly as she realized what she just did and then looked at Laxus before apologizing and then blubbering cause of her nervousness of what just happened.

"I'm sorry Laxus that was the only way I could think of to wake you from your shock after everything else didnt work" Rena explained.

"Wait is that why my cheek hurts" Laxus said grinning at her.

"Um yeah sorry about that" Rena said blushing again.

"Stop apologizing already its fine so what was with the dragon" Laxus said seriously.

"That is Raiden my dragon Aquamarine's brother and you will be staying with him for a week, he will explain the rest to you" Rena said before walking off leaving behind a surprised Laxus.

He was about to go after her but ran into a magic circle that kept him in the vicinity of the cave and then the dragon came out to tell him what would happen. The dragon told him that a year in his magic barrier will be a day on the outside and that he will be taught everything that Raiden knows before leaving here and also that he cant age. Back at the guild Rena had just walked in and went over to the master to tell him what was happening with Laxus and in turn he told her that Wendy had been invited to do a mission with team Natsu that would last a week and that Lucy said thanks for the gate keys. Rena was going to be alone for a week so she decided to just train her butt off and maybe think about some things as well, with a sigh she headed to the kitchen to make some dinner for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for late update. There will be a few things happening before going on to the oracion seis arc in this chapter.**

**I just got the idea for this chapter not that long ago so I haven't updated because of having no ideas for the story so here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Alliance Assembled**

Its been a few days since Laxus had begun training with Raiden and him and Wendy along with the two cats should be returning tomorrow. Rena is feeling excited as she cant wait till they come back because she has felt quite lonely this past week without her friends and because everytime she sleeps she has been having nightmares. The nightmares consist of nothing but darkness until she hears screams and crying so Rena has been training extra hard to keep her mind off of it and because she can tell that the master is worried for her so she stays silent.

At the moment Rena was getting dressed into some training clothes before getting her breakfast. She chose to wear a dark blue tank top, navy blue spandex leggings that went to her ankles and white running shoes with a white hooded jersey tied around her waist. Just as she left her room she tied her hair in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon and then headed to the kitchen to get something to eat before she went out. So after having some toast for breakfast she told Master Roubaul she was going for a run before she left.

As she was running through the forest and getting to a deep part of it while trying to figure out what her nightmares meant she suddenly came to a halt as she felt drawn in the direction of the ruins like something was calling to her. When she appeared outside the ruins the feeling got stronger and her magic started to release while her dragon eyes activated and she started hearing a strange voice calling to her. 'Rena come for me' it kept saying and that was what she was going to do as she kept getting closer to the barrier surrounding the ruins to disable it.

**(with Laxus, around same time)**

At the clearing with Laxus and Raiden they were still training and to Laxus it had been six years although he didnt age past six days but before they could continue a bright blue light suddenly shone in the sky and so both dragon and slayer ran towards it. When they got close they realized the magic was Rena's and was coming from the ruins so Raiden had shrunk in size and was sitting on a running Laxus' shoulder as he rushed towards Rena. Once she came into view they saw that she was dazed and that she had sea blue slitted eyes instead of her normal black as she was heading towards the ruins.

"Rena" they both shouted together but it was as though she couldnt hear them as she kept going.

"Quick boy after her" Raiden commanded.

"Right" Laxus answered as he ran after Rena and tried to get her to stop but to no avail as she just kept shrugging him off and walking.

They were now both trying to stop her suddenly there was a bright light and then a normal sized spirit king appeared to explain that in the ruins lies an ancient weapon that has not had an owner for thousands of years as it picks those that is worthy of it. He also explained that it was calling out to Rena as it thinks of her as worthy and wants Rena to be its master, the weapon is a trident called Nebula and it has the element of water as well. The spirit king also told them that only those that it chose can wield it or otherwise they can get seriously hurt. The trident blade is made of silver steel and where the blade meets the handle there is a blue diamond shaped gem etched into the steel with a white circular gem etched into that and the handle is a spiral of sea green and sea blue metal with a silver pommel on the end.

After hearing that instead of trying to stop her again they started to follow her so nothing would happen that could endanger Rena. As they followed they were all having a serious talk about the whole situation until they finally came to a room that had a glowing white pillar in the middle of it so they watched Rena walk over to it as her magic faded. She reached for the pillar where the trident was with outstretched hands and grabbed it, the trident was at least a head bigger than Rena when upright and then suddenly the whole room was lit with a bright light.

When the light disappeared a slightly dazed Rena was found standing there without the trident anymore but the Spirit King and Raiden noticed a mark peeking out from Rena's top at her right hip in the back and started talking about what it could mean. Laxus noticed it as well but decided to ignore it in favor of helping Rena so he walked up to her and shook her awake properly. She only smiled tiredly before she collapsed and Laxus caught her before she hit the ground and then picked her up bridal style. He then turned to the talking spirit king and lightning dragon before he decided to interrupt their conversation.

"So why did she faint" Laxus asked with a hint of worry that he tried to hide.

"The Trident has fused with her which means it has chose her as its permanent master" The Spirit King explained.

"and what of it" Laxus grunted out frustratedly.

"Boy it means that when she dies the trident will either cease to exist or become a spirit weapon" Raiden informed him.

"I see so the mark is..." Laxus trailed off.

"Its like a tattoo but when she is using Nebula in battle the tattoo will vanish" The Spirit king said while he smiled.

Laxus just nodded before he started to head out of the ruins with a shrunken Raiden who returned to his shoulder and the human sized spirit king following behind him. Raiden told Laxus that Rena would be joining them for the remainder of their training so she could learn how to use her knew weapon and that he will be contacting Master Roubaul through telepathy for awhile. Meanwhile the Spirit King checked to see if the runes where still working and when he found that they where he said goodbye to the two males before returning to the spirit world in a flash of light.

When they got back to the cave in the clearing that they were training at Laxus placed Rena inside to rest some more and he made sure she would be comfortable. He then returned to training with Raiden in the time slower barrier that the dragon had created. Awhile later Rena woke up and went outside to see the lightning mage training but he stopped when he noticed her and then when she told him she couldnt remember anything after the ruins and a bright flash of light he informed her of what took place after she fainted. Rena then commented on how she felt foreign magic coursing through her body that was trying to get used to the feeling and that was most likely why she fainted and cant remember what happened after she grabbed the trident.

So after getting everything about the trident explained to her she got it out and then she and Laxus started the harsh training that would last a year but at the same time only last a day and when they finished they would be able to see Wendy, Charle and Marron again as they would be coming back tomorrow.

**(timeskip, next day at Cait Shelter)**

Wendy, Charle and Marron had just arrived back from Fairy Tail after their mission with team natsu and they went up to Master Roubaul to ask if Rena and Laxus where in as they haven't seen them in a week and the young girl couldnt help but be excited. The master told them that they should be back any minute now so he said that wendy and the two Exceeds should get washed up, dressed and then get something to eat and so they did just that. When they were done they were about to head to the bar to ask for something to eat but then the doors opened to reveal two haggard figures that were grinning.

"I guess training went well then" Master Roubaul stated as he looked at the doors with his own grinning face.

"But of course Master" Rena said cheerfully and Laxus just grunted in agreement.

"Well then judging by your torn clothes i would say you need to wash up" he replied with amusement.

Laxus and Rena had the decency to blush at that comment before going to wash up but they were stopped by the master when he said, " Hurry up I have a mission you will be interested in" he said seriously.

About ten minutes later both older mages came into the hall and went up to the bar to get something to eat, they sat next to Wendy who was already eating along with the two exceeds. They had decided to wear something productive since they may be going on a mission. Laxus was wearing Maroon trousers tucked into black combat boots and held up by a black belt, he also had on a black sleeveless muscle shirt under a yellow hooded zippy that was left open. Laxus had on concealing makeup to hide his scar and a yellow beanie hat covering his blond hair as well as black sound-pods that had yellow lightning bolt shape on each side around his neck.

Rena was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into brown combat boots and held up with a brown belt, she also had on an orange three-quarter length sleeved midriff top under a white sleeveless hooded zippy that was zipped up to her chest. Rena also had on white wrist guards and her gold limiter bracelets and silver cross stud earrings, her hair was held into two low pigtails with brown and orange stripped ribbons. Since Wendy had changed out of her clothes as well she decided to wear a dark blue and yellow stripped dress with a white feathery bit at the bottom and a white ribbon tied above her chest area, she also had on dark blue shoes with feather accents on her ankles and biceps and her hair was left down.

Charle was wearing a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie, she had on a pink skirt and a pink ribbon was on her tail. Marron was wearing something similar to Charle except her top was lime green and white with a white tie and a white skirt with a lime green ribbon on her tail. As they were eating they were all talking about their week away from the guild and also about what the mission that the master has could be. When they finished they were shouted up to the master office for the debriefing and in there they where told that an alliance of guild was going to take down the Oracion Seis of the Baram Alliance- a cluster of dark guilds that help each other in a sense.

He went on to tell them that the guilds they would be working with would be Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale and that they were to meet up at the blue pegasus mansion in the surrounding forest to the north of Cait Shelter, they would leave straight away. With that finished the three mages and two cats headed out the guild and towards the meeting place with Wendy in the middle holding Charle, Rena to her left with Marron on her left shoulder and Laxus to her right. As they got to a road within the forest they started walking along it until they had move out of the way of a speeding carriage that had shouting coming from it and Rena and Laxus groaned as they recognized the voices as team natsu.

Even though they didnt want to deal with natsu and gray fighting they knew that they would have to as they saw Wendy run ahead with Charle flying after her and so Rena made eye contact with Laxus before taking after Wendy in case she fell and hurt herself. Wendy could fight and heal but she was still a little clumsy when it came to just doing athletic things such as running and it only took a couple hours of knowing the little girl when they fist met to figure this out, it was the same when Laxus met her. They heard noise from the mansion not that far in front of them but it stopped when Wendy fell through the door and then started again when they noticed that it was a little girl that was sent to aid them. Charle was now acting like a mother hen as she started scolding wendy for rushing as Wendy kept apologizing but both promptly quieted along with the other mages as Rena and Laxus appeared behind Wendy and Charle.

Rena sighed as she pulled wendy up onto her feet, "Be more careful Wendy".

Wendy nodded looking a bit downcast but then Laxus ruffled her hair and she looked up to see Rena and Laxus smiling at her thus showing her that they weren't angry with her. Wendy watch as three blue pegasus mages tried to flirt with Rena but only to fail as she ignored them for greeting the Fairy tail ages and asking Lucy how she liked her new keys. Lucy had been ecstatic about the keys when Wendy had giving them to her while telling her that they were from Rena as a present, in fact one of the keys was Leo Minor the little brother of Loke and the other was of the Fox. After talking for awhile and still ignoring the Trimens of Blue Pegasus Rena walked back over to Laxus and Wendy who was carrying charle while marron flew onto Rena's shoulder again.

"Now then why dont we get better acquainted with each other" a tall bald guy said.

Everyone went quite to allow him to continue what he was saying, he went on to tell them they will introduce themselves and say what magic they use so as to better know who they working with. It was decided that Blue Pegasus would go first since it was their mansion that the meeting was taking part in, it was just as wonder that they actually decided to be serious when introducing themselves this time instead of being dramatic.

First up was a short ginger headed man that is aesthetically challenged, "I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, my magic is Parfum magic" he said loudly while doing poses, serious as he could get i guess.

"I'm Eve Tearm and i use snow magic" a little blond guy said while smiling cutely.

A dark-skinned brunette went next, "Ren Akatsuki, my magic is Air magic" he said smirking.

The last of the Blue Pegasus mages was a guy with light brown hair, "Hey Hibiki Lates and my magic is Archive" he said while smiling.

The Fairy Tail mages went next, "Erza Scarlet, re-quip mage and Titania of fairy tail" the redhead said seriously.

Next up was the annoying pink haired slayer and his cat, "Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer and the blue cat is Happy" "Aye" they said cheerfully loud.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice-make mage" the dark blue haired stripper said boredly.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial Spirit Mage" the busty blond said cheerfully.

After fairy tail came Lamia scale, starting with a pink haired love obsessed girl, "Sherry Blendy, my love magic is doll magic" she said as she smiled.

"Lyon Vastia, same magic as gray but different as well" the white haired guy said coolly.

"I am Jura Neekis, earth mage and one of the ten wizard saints" the tall bald guy said without any expression.

The Cait Shelter mages went last and as Wendy and Laxus weren't saying anything Rena went first, "Rena Heartfillia, water dragon slayer and the brown cat is Marron" she said boredly.

The shy little blunette who was peeking out from behind Laxus' leg went next, "Im Wendy Marvel, i use sky dragon slayer magic and the white cat is Charle" she said shyly while blushing nervously.

Everyone was now looking at the tall male with a yellow beanie on his head except Rena and Wendy who were just staring at the other mages, Laxus sighed before he introduced himself using his nickname that Rena and Wendy call him by, "names Lax and i'm a lightning mage" he said gruffly.

With the introductions done the mages went on to planning the downfall of the Oracion seis, blue pegasus' Hibiki told everyone all that was known about the six members of the Oracion Seis with the help of his Archive magic. The meeting was interrupted when Ichiya had to go to the bathroom to relieve himself and when he returned a couple minutes later Rena noticed something off about him but decided to leave it. When the planning was finished instead of following the plan like he should have been Natsu ran out of the mansion to look for the mages with the others following close behind except Laxus, Rena, Jura and Ichiya.

Rena looked to Marron before saying, "Marron follow Wendy and make sure she stays safe...on second thought Lucy too". Marron nodded before following the young blunette and blond mages with Charle next to her. Rena then turned toward Laxus before nodding and they then said bye before following as well.

The two older Cait Shelter mages ran after the rest of the alliance leaving behind Jura and Ichiya who were talking about the young mages, but once Rena and Laxus was out of sight Ichiya attacked Jura and revealed himself to be one of Oracion seis' Angel's spirits as Jura lost consciousness. The dual spirit returned to its master with the information it got about the planned ambush and now the mages of the alliance are in danger.

Most of the allied forces searching for the base as they appear at a cliff side and suddenly the airship bomber Christina fly's overhead and the trimens describe exactly what it does when Rena and Laxus appear beside Wendy, Charle and Marron just in time to see the ship get blown up and start descending into the forest below. This shocks everyone before they get over it quickly when the six oracion seis members appear, Rena pushed Wendy behind her and Laxus as they get into defensive positions. Wendy and the three exceed proceed to hide behind a rock so they dont get in the way as the allied forces try to fight off the oracion seis. Rena and Laxus do fine with dodging the speedy Racer but still get hit a few times and Erza is keeping up with Cobra and his snake but suddenly gets bitten, everyone else is also eventually blown away.

As the allied forces are lying on the ground trying to get back up if they arent already unconscious Brain is about to finish them off with a **dark rondo **but when he notices Wendy who is peeking out from the rock worried about the struggling Rena and Laxus he stops. The rest of the oracion seis notice this and Brain uses his darkness magic to grab Wendy who in turn grabs Happy as she screams, the screams attract the downed allied forces but as the try to move to get to her they feel a massive killing intent.

"WENDY" a furious Rena shouts before bursting forward and grabbing hold of the little girl effectively dispelling the magic as she moves her back to the rock.

Everyone stares at the furious water dragon slayer as her eyes turn sea blue and slitted and she gets blue scales appearing over her body as a sword appears in her hand. The sword has a pure white blade that is double edged, a dark blue guard that resembles a dragon head biting down on the blade and the sea green scale like handle with a pommel that is made of a sapphire gem. The immense aura Rena is letting out attracts the attention of Jura and Ichiya that start running even faster in that direction, the Oracion Seis stay frozen in place until Cobra and Racer run forward to fight her but as they get close water surrounds them. They try to hold their breath but cant as the lose consciousness they hear a feral voice telling them to leave as the feel the impact of hitting the hard ground.

Rena stares at the two oracion seis members in her Water Prison that just lost consciousness and swipes her sword across the water as the two males go flying and hit the ground infront of the other four member. She continues to glare at them as she says, "Leave" in an eerily calm tone. Hot-eye picks up the two males but they don't Brain uses his darkness magic again to grab Wendy and drain Rena of her power at the same time. Wendy managed to grab Marron as well as Happy this time before she disappeared screaming which was the last thing Rena heard over the pain she was going through and with that the Oracion Seis disappear.

Before she loses consciousness Rena managed to say, "Wendy, I'll save you soon" as she started falling to the ground again only to be caught by Laxus who tried to get her to wake up by shaking her and saying her name.

**(timeskip, half an hour later)**

The allied forces where hiding the forest as they surrounded a unconscious Erza and Rena, Erza had fainted from the pain of the snake poison a couple minutes ago as she stole Lucy's belt and secured it around her arm before trying to get someone to cut it off but when Lyon tried he was stopped by Gray and Charle stated that if they can find Wendy she will be able to heal the arm without unneeded sacrifices. Rena had still to wake up from the battle and Lucy, Charle and Laxus where starting to worry about her. The allied forces then decided to split up so they could save Wendy and the two cats from the Oracion Seis headquarters with the exception of Laxus, Hibiki, Lucy and the two incapacitated mages.

**(Rena's Dream)**

_Rena was floating in an abyss of darkness as she continues to lay there and stare ahead images of Aquamarine and her when she was training kept floating bye and she kept hearing voices that where screaming and crying. It was the nightmare again and she still couldnt figure it out. As she was about to give up suddenly the image of a black dragon appeared and an island with a big tree in the middle was being attacked but before she could read anymore into the vision the world around her went completely dark with the only sound being that of a familiar voice._

_"Rena now is not the time to be out of it" the voice said kindly._

_"Aquamarine" Rena whispered._

_"Wake up child you are needed right now" Aquamarine said sweetly._

_"When will i be able to meet you again Aquamarine" Rena asked sadly._

_"When the time is right Rena" the dark blue dragon answered._

_"Thank you for everything" Rena said as she started to wake up and the world around her was coming into view._

**(end of dream)  
**

Rena woke up and calmly started to sit up, Laxus who was sitting next to her informed her of where everyone was and what has happened since she was knocked out. Lucy was hugging her when she noticed she was awake and Hibiki just sighed in relief as Rena started getting to her feet when she got Lucy off of her. Meanwhile at the enemy base Brain has informed the members that Wendy is a sky dragon slayer and therefore knows healing magic that can bring 'him' back, much to the dismay of the mages but he ignores them before sending Racer to get 'him' right away. When Racer is gone Brain then tells Cobra, Angel and Hot-eye to find Nirvana.


End file.
